


Bianca's Timer

by haveawish



Category: All My Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveawish/pseuds/haveawish
Summary: If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know?
Relationships: Bianca Montgomery/Marissa Tasker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bianca's Timer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to AMC and Prospect Park. And the idea of TiMER a 2009 science-fiction film by Jac Schaeffer
> 
> A/N: This has been stuck in my head all day! It's a one shot and not the most incredible piece of fanfic you will have ever read but if you have time let me know how I did. This is because of AMC 2.0. Eden has been recast as our Binks so this is just a farewell to the wonderful Christina,Sarah and our beloved MINX.

_"If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know_?"

Some say Science have gone to far, that people shouldn't play God. Some say that what science has created is a miracle and should be embraced and celebrated.

TiMER a company that most people had scoffed and laughed at, had achieved the impossible. A countdown timer on your wrist that counts down to the point that you will be brought into contact with his, her, or their soul mate. The night before meeting your soul mate, the TiMER reaches zero, and will begin to beep when the soul mates meet the following day.

For the first few years people believed that the timer was a scam, but when more and more successful and loving couples fell in love the more people started to believe in this 'miracle clock' . Now in 2011,everyone seemed to have this countdown timer and believed in it's 'magic'

All except one person. Bianca Montgomery.

Of course she had the timer. Her mother would have had a heart attack if she refused, and that's no Joke! She's Erica Kane. She would have had a heart attack just to get her way.

Bianca got the countdown timer when she was in Rehab, it was customary for every patient to have one.

To her disappointment Sarah wasn't her soul mate. As the timer didn't start beeping when they saw each other. But Bianca was a romantic, she would wait the long years until she found her 'One'. 10 years to be exact. However 10 years is a long time to wait and her heart was so big she couldn't help but fall in love with other incredible people. It was so big that the pain hurt so much worse when one by one she lost each of her loves to these cursed timers.

Frankie. Lena. Maggie. Zoe. and now Reese.

With all these failed romances the 'magic' everyone seemed to believe in, seemed more like a curse to Bianca. A curse that takes away everything from her over and over again.

Her mother had been furious that Bianca decided to marry Reese, as Reese had refused to get her own timer, as she had believed the clocks can't decide who you love and are meant to be with. Reese had fallen for Bianca and it didn't matter what the clocks said. Bianca, so caught up in this romantic fairytale agreed with Reese and married her.

She then found out about Reese and Zach and when Bianca and Reese returned to Paris after Bianca had forgiven her, Reese in her guilt got installed with the timer. The times didn't match and despite all of Reese's reassurances the strain on their marriage started.

That was the beginning of the end...or as it turned the end of the beginning. As when she returned to Pine Vally her clock stopped.

Started beeping.

Then it fell off when her eyes met a gorgeous redhead.

She never would have guessed her timer would stop and start to beep when she saw Marissa.

Her divorce lawyer.

The twin of the woman who stole her baby.

Her mothers worst enemy's long lost daughter.

Her childhood friends ex - wife.

Will this finally be her fairytale? or will it be like a Greek tragedy?

But looking into Marissa's beautiful shocked eyes, her own clock beeping and fallen to the floor. Bianca couldn't wait to find out. Never a dull day in Pine Vally...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I wrote this fic years ago and decided to give it a new home here. I'm British so please excuse any strange spelling.


End file.
